


first night

by minkypinky



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor thing, Unrequited Crush, i mean taeyong is so whipped, idk how to tag properly :(, is this fluff i dunno, its kind of sad imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkypinky/pseuds/minkypinky
Summary: Taeyong is having a tough time adjusting while staying in the SuperM dorm. He goes to Baekhyun for comfort.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 46





	first night

It had been only a few weeks since the group moved into their shared apartment, but Taeyong was already beginning to feel lonely. Each member had his own bedroom, which he was used to having in his usual dorm, but he preferred to go room by room and spend his time with whichever NCT member his little heart desired. A few times after returning from practice or recording sessions Taeyong would try to ask his friends to spend time together but got rejected quickly. Since they were out of their usual setting Mark, Lucas, and Ten wanted to take advantage of their privacy, and so began to reject his advances more regularly. It was beginning to wear him down, and this was very evident to Ten, who had noticed the shift in Taeyong’s mood in the days since he started kicking him out of his bed at night. He felt like he needed to do something before Taeyong’s funk got out of control. 

After washing up Ten went to look for Taeyong. As he had expected, Taeyong was sitting in a secluded corner in the apartment that he had chosen as his sulking spot. Ten sat down next to him and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  
“What would help make you feel better?,” Ten asked, “Staying with you tonight,” replied Taeyong, with a pleading look in his eyes.  
“No.” He brushed Ten off of him.  
“Come on, please? I just want some company..” Taeyong was almost pouting at this point. He never realized how spoiled he had become when it came to getting the attention he wanted.  
Ten knew it wasn’t a serious issue and that Taeyong would eventually get over it, but having to turn his friend away almost nightly was eating at him as well. Ten considered what to do for a moment. He thought finding a way to shift Taeyong’s mind away from his sadness would be better than waiting until he got tired of moping.

They were close and very similar in a lot of ways. They talked to each other often and with time had become each other’s confidant. He knew exactly what to do. Ten got close to him and whispered a suggestion in his ear, “You should stay with Baekhyun tonight.”  
Taeyong’s eyes widened. They both knew how each other felt about the leader, so hearing this from him made Taeyong intensely flustered. He could feel his face getting red at the idea so he turned away from his friend, “I can’t do that…” he sighed sadly.   
But Ten assured him, “Come on! He’s been in a good mood today, he won’t say no. He let me sleep on his bed no problem.”

Taeyong was horrified! He turned and smacked Ten’s shoulder, “ How could you ask to sleep in his bed? Are you out of your mind?” he scolded him in a whisper yell. He couldn’t believe Ten would be so shameless.   
“Relax,” Ten said, amused by this reaction, “On our first night here Baekhyun, Lucas and I decided to watch a movie in his room,” he began to explain, “Lucas left halfway through the movie to go to bed, but I fell asleep on the floor on accident. When the movie ended Baekhyun told me to sleep on his bed since I hadn’t made mine yet. That’s all.”

Taeyong was relieved to know that Ten hadn’t asked to sleep with him; the thought of such a thing happening made him jealous. He knew nothing would ever happen between any of them, but Ten was much more bold than him when it came to people. In an innocent way, he wanted to be the first to approach Baekhyun with something like that. Despite the explanation, he knew that Ten shared his feelings for Baekhyun, so he felt a bit down about the whole thing. Ten could see his friend was still skeptical.  
“I swear I tried to leave, but he insisted.”  
He was silent for a moment, “He insisted?”  
“Mhm.”  
Of course he insisted! Baekhyun was so good to them. He always made sure the group was comfortable and well taken care of. This was a big part of why both men were head over heels for him. They sat for a minute, taking in the hit of serotonin Baekhyun often gave them. Taeyong was the first to break their spell by nodding in agreement.  
“I think it’ll do you good to spend time with him,” Ten said sincerely, “Aside from everything,” there was no need to explain what ‘everything’ was, “He’s good company.”

Ten got up off the floor with a grunt, knowing his work there was done, “I think he said he was going to take a bath after dinner. You should find him quickly, maybe you can ask to join in,” he said, flashing him a mischievous smile. His tease had the desired effect and Taeyong’s cheeks turned a bright pink instantly, “I got it, I got it… Thank you”  
Ten gave him a wink and a thumbs up before sauntering off to his bedroom.

Taeyong gathered up his courage and briskly started for Baekhyun’s room. He had to concentrate on moving his body because he knew if he stopped he would lose his nerve. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Baekhyun calling to him from the other side of the apartment.   
His booming voice finally penetrated Taeyong’s ears, “Taeyongie!”  
He stopped walking and stood wide-eyed, frozen in place. All of the momentum he had built up dissipated in a second, and a chill ran up his spine. He wanted so badly to flee and go back on the plan, but it was too late to hide. Baekhyun’s bedroom was the only room in that hallway, and they were the only ones in it. Taeyong knew he wouldn’t be able to lie himself out of there, so he did his best to not look flustered and turned to face Baekhyun, who looked like he had just come out of the shower.  
“Yeah, um..” he tried his best to look normal but his hand impulsively found his neck and he began to play with his hair nervously, “I was looking for you,” he uttered.  
“What do you need?” Baekhyun asked. He was looking at the ground but he could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him. He was giving Taeyong his full attention, and that was too much for him, who was always somewhat bashful around the leader.

What do I need? He thought to himself. He supposed he wanted company. He would have been content with hanging out with his usual roommates, but while talking to Ten he started to get more curious about what spending time alone with Baekhyun would be like. Knowing Ten already did it was making him greedy despite his embarrassment. He would never be able to actually tell Baekhyun the details, but he figured telling him the truth wouldn’t cause any issues.  
“I was thinking we could talk for a bit?” that simple sentence threatened to flush his face, he could already feel his ears getting hot, but he managed to catch himself before his emotions got the best of him.   
“Yeah, of course!” said Baekhyun, “Sounds like it’ll be fun,” he added with a smile.  
“You haven’t showered yet, right? You should have joined me!” Taeyong chuckled softly, gripping his emotions tightly as to not get overwhelmed and make a fool of himself in some way or another. Baekhyun walked past him and opened his bedroom door, “You go wash up, I’ll be awake for a while so just come in whenever you want, okay?” he said sweetly.  
Taeyong was grateful for this chance to get away and collect himself. He nodded firmly and quickly walked off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect it to end up being this long... i was thinking it would be 800 words tops ;_;  
> i have such strong feelings for baekyong it's kind of hard putting all of it into words haha i apologize if my writing is a little wonky ^^;


End file.
